


i can't get you out of my mind (and that's the way things are)

by extrarice



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Awkward Crush, Daddy Issues, F/M, Fluff, Unrequited Crush, a bit messy, awkward!Jughead, mentions of abuse, musical - carrie, no editing we die like men, not at all related to s02e18, soft, soft!Veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrarice/pseuds/extrarice
Summary: In which Jughead watches Veronica on the stage, a realization dawning in his mind.He may not be her favorite person, but he might just be the person she needs.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	i can't get you out of my mind (and that's the way things are)

Jughead visits the newly renovated theater one month into rehearsals. He’s been putting it off for days and Betty had to put her foot down.

“If you don’t come and cover the school musical, you will only be covering school activities for a month,” she threatened.

So, of course, Jughead begrudgingly enters the stage and walks to the front row, camera ready in his hands. Lord knows that he is an opinionated person who only makes opinionated pieces. Doing wholesome write-ups about the new lunch tables or the school gardens make him want to gag, and so here he is. He likes to think that Betty just wants him to watch her rehearse, but he knows that she just wants some great pictures for the Blue and Gold. (It hurts for the millionth time that Betty sees him only as a friend.)

He finds Kevin jotting down some things on the table right at the foot of the stage. He asks the seated man, “Hey, Kev, can I snap some photos for Blue and Gold?”

Kevin looks up to him and Jughead can feel the stress riding him down: bloodshot eyes, a messy table of papers, the megaphone beside him is a cross for him to carry, “Sure, Jug, knock yourself out. Make sure to get my good side.”

Jughead nods in return and lets him get back to his work. He finds himself pitying Kevin, but also proud of him—the smaller boy has always been nonchalant at everything he does, it is the first time anyone has seen him pour effort into something.

He walks off to the backstage, taking pictures of the finished sets. Considering the small number of people working on the musical, Jughead’s surprised that everything looks perfect, a bit better than what is normally expected from their budget.

“Jug!” Betty squeals from behind. She takes his arms and beams, “I’m so glad you came!”

“Well, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Plus, I’d like to keep my job for the next month,” he replies easily, an amused smile growing on his face as he looks down at her.

She giggles at his joke. “Everything’s pretty much ready for opening night next week. We’ll be doing rehearsals for the numbers today so don’t miss that.”

He nods, already knowing this information. He says, “It looks amazing, Betts. The sets look as if you’re in a Broadway play already.”

At this, Betty claps her hands as she often does when she’s thrilled, and exclaims, “I know, right?! Everyone pitched in to help, even us cast members.”

“That’s great, Betts,” Jughead says, and it _is_ great for them. He thinks that the school musical will absolutely be beautiful on opening night. They are doing _Carrie_ , he remembers, the bright red poster from the bulletin board appearing in his thoughts.

They both hear Kevin shout through his megaphone and Jughead takes it as his cue to leave.

“I’ll watch you guys downstairs,” Jughead quickly mumbles.

“Make sure to take great pictures, Jug,” Betty hums, giving him a small hug. With her hair right below him, he can smell oranges and peaches, both scents that he does not mind bathing in every day. Reluctantly, he lets her go, the warmth from her already leaving him.

He walks back to the front row.

The ensemble immediately starts with the first number, the instrumental coming from the speakers of the theater. He takes pictures of it all, admiring both Archie and Betty as they sing. The pair looks fresh out of a TV screen: the perfect couple of every teen drama. Though he may be pining for Betty, Jughead cannot help but agree that the two are perfect for each other.

As he reviews the pictures he took, he hears Kevin from beside him shout, “All right, places everyone! Let’s do ‘The World According to Chris!’”

Jughead positions himself to take another picture.

Veronica comes out, confident, as she starts the song. She is surprisingly wearing jeans and sneakers, both articles of clothing that she outright disdains. He must laugh at how fitting she is for the part: mean girl Veronica Lodge plays mean girl Chris Hargensen well.

“That’s the truth, oh honey, like it or not~” Veronica sings as Chuck Clayton dances around her, “I hate to break it to you~”

He takes a picture of them.

Jughead admits that Veronica has a talent for the stage. She is a showstopper, able to command everyone’s attention, despite the fact the ensemble is falling a bit behind. The song goes on, some are dancing in unpolished movements. Still, he is surprised that Archie is convincing as Tommy Ross even though Jughead knows the redhead is not that good of an actor. Betty is breathtakingly innocent with her hair out of the ponytail, an epitome of the good girl that is Sue Snell.

The music slows down, and Veronica is left on the stage. Her voice is soft, like a whisper to the winds, “The world according to Chris is,”

The scene is more intimate than it has any right to be. It is supposed to be a moment of weakness for the harsh Chris Hargensen, but Veronica looks as if she is praying. She wrings her hands, eyes glassy as they stare at the horizon. There is a vulnerability when she sings the next words, as if she’s reliving an unpleasant memory herself, “Better to whip than get whipped,”

Jughead gasps silently, the puzzle fitting together in his mind. He watches her part her lips, the word that tumbles out is broken: “Please,

“Nobody dies from a scar,” she sighs, the rhythm still intact, “And that’s the way things are.”

The lights fade and everyone is clapping for her. He sees the ensemble praising her acting, her singing—everything about the performance. Even Kevin is tearing up from his place in front, perhaps realizing that _Carrie_ will surely be a success next week. Veronica is swamped with compliments, a tear escaping from her eye.

It is only Jughead who plops down to the chair, as if shot by a bullet.

He stops Veronica right after rehearsals, before she can get to the dressing room.

“Jughead?” she asks, a curious expression on her face, “What are you doing back here?”

“I…” the words trail off. What _is_ he doing back here? Should he comfort her? Confront her? Neither of those options sound appealing. In fact, it seems like he is overstepping the boundaries of their semi-close friendship. He gulps, not sure what to do in a situation like this, so instead he grumbles, “You were great earlier.”

“Thanks, Torombolo,” she grins. “Finally seeing the appeal of Veronica Lodge?”

He scowls immediately, a knee jerk reaction when it comes to her. Shaking, as he realizes that he should be more mindful of her, he says reluctantly, “Maybe. But I just wanted to ask how you are?”

“I’m fine?” Veronica is now confused, eyebrows knitting, and eyes stumped at his weird attempts of conversation. “Seriously, Jug, what is up with you?”

Jughead in his mind is sighing and stabbing himself for being as awkward as he is. Clearing his throat, the warmth already tickling him inside, he tells her, “Uh, I-I don’t know… sorry.”

Before Veronica can open her mouth to reply, Jughead rushes out of the theater, the warmth he felt earlier creeping up to his cheeks. He is sure if he checks in the mirror, his whole face will be red.

His next plan is to go to Betty, considering Veronica is her best friend, and confront her about his revelation. Though skeptical of their friendship at first (I mean, they _did_ fight over a guy that is Archie Andrews), Jughead knows that she is his best bet.

“Hey, Betts,” he greets as he enters the Blue and Gold office the next day.

“Juggie!” she beams and although he would have flushed when her blue eyes land on him so elatedly, he does not have time for that today. Betty is back with her signature ponytail, and her laptop in front. She asks, “The pictures turned out great! I’m having a hard time to choose what to use for the paper.”

“Can I, uh, ask something?” Jughead bites his lips as he takes the chair across from her.

“You just did,” she giggles. He does not react to that and so Betty furrows her eyebrows with worry. She asks, more serious this time, “What’s up?”

“Do you think Veronica has problems at home?” he sputters out.

“What do you mean?” Betty frowns. “Of course, she does. I mean, her father’s in prison serving a life sentence and they can’t afford the things they used to buy.”

Jughead curses in his head. _Obviously_ , he knows much of that information already—everyone in Riverdale does. The Riverdale Register made sure not to leave out details of Hiram Lodge’s list of many crimes last year. And though almost everyone avoided Veronica like the plague once school started after winter break, Golden Boy Archie, Golden Girl Betty, and Devil Incarnate Cheryl all made sure to welcome her with open arms.

He coughs, “I know. I _meant_ that maybe before Daddy Lodge went to prison, she was… physically hurt?”

She raises an eyebrow. “And what brings on this deduction?”

“’The World According to Chris,’” he automatically supplies, “Chris’ character is hinted to be abused, and I thought that Veronica looked like she related to that…”

He feels stupid when he trails off. Betty makes sure to tell him that, “Maybe she’s just that great of an actor? I know V, Juggie, and she loved her father before everything came crashing down. He may not be the best person, but even I have to say that he’s not that cruel to hit his only child.”

Jughead sighs, “Sorry. Maybe I overreacted.”

“You _are_ overreacting,” Betty laughs, “I love when you overanalyze things but maybe try not to treat your friend as a puzzle to solve.”

“Right, sorry,” he mutters, wondering when it had been accepted as fact that he and Veronica are friends.

He watches the dress rehearsal, a day before opening night. This time, instead of just the numbers, the whole musical will be played out. Jughead makes up an excuse that he wants to see Betty and Archie act like fools but knows in his heart that he is only staying for Veronica’s solo. Betty said not to get hung up on it like he usually does when he leads a story, but this is different. Jughead wants to make sure what he heard last time was correct.

Betty waves at him from the stage as well as Archie whose arms are swung over her shoulders. Jughead waves back without hesitation. He watches the others on the stage, looking for a certain Lodge heiress. Disappointingly, he does not find her.

Kevin shouts in his megaphone and starts the show.

Everything looks stunning, the sets, props, and the choreography. Jughead can see Toni, the choreographer and part of the ensemble, look on proudly. Anyone can tell that the cast all have worked hard for this moment, shown by their twinkling eyes and the extra effort in their moves. Their pride fills the atmosphere of the theater. More so Kevin’s, who makes no attempt to hide his sniffles near the stage.

Finally, Veronica stands at the center for her number, already having snubbed Sue. Her voice comes like angry waves, “Guess what, ever since the world began~”

Their movements improved exceptionally since the last time he watched. Chuck watches respectfully from a distance, waiting for his cue in the number. Veronica smoothly moves in her dance, selling her act as the popular girl that does not think through the consequences.

“The world according to Chris, better to strike than get struck~” she delivers perfectly, a menacing grin on her face.

The number goes along and finally reaches the moment Jughead’s been waiting for. Again, Veronica steps on centerstage, spotlight on her. It plays out the same as last week; she wrings her hands, looks on at the horizon, a sudden pensive expression on her face. Her voice wavers as she breathes out the last stanza, “The world according to Chris… better to whip than get whipped~”

Jughead is even more sure about his theory when she flinches. It happens so quickly that he is not sure if he caught it, but he sees Betty frowning next to Archie, concern in her eyes. He breathes out, steeling his nerves. His heartbeat is throbbing in his neck.

He spends the next hour trying to form the words he wants to say.

Again, Jughead waits near the dressing room to confront Veronica.

She widens her eyes when their eyes meet. Hesitantly, the smaller girl walks up to him, smiling softly. She greets, “Hi, Jug.”

“Hello,” he stutters. Blinking, he says what he has rehearsed in his head earlier. “You were great out there, Veronica. But I—”

“Listen,” Veronica cuts him off. The words jumble around his head, whatever momentum he has to say the truth has been squashed. She carefully confesses, “You were acting weird last week. So, I asked Betty what happened, and she said you had a weird theory about me and Chris possibly sharing a bad childhood.”

He gulps, sighing out, “Are you here to make me look stupid?”

She chuckles, albeit a bit humorlessly. She shakes her head and admits, “Well, maybe your theory isn’t that far from the truth.”

Jughead opens his mouth and closes it again when Veronica prepares to speak again. She continues, “I really appreciate your concern, Jug, but I’m fine, honestly.”

“Are you sure?” the words tumble out of him. He fidgets with the beanie on his head, clearing his throat, “I mean, I don’t want to presume… but it’s fine not to be fine. I know Veronica Lodge doesn’t need anyone’s help, but I’m always here if you ever need an ear to rant to.”

She reaches out to squeeze his arm, eyes twinkling. Finally, she offers a wide smile, one that shows off her perfect teeth, one that reaches her enlightened eyes, one that makes Jughead breathless. Veronica tells him, “Thank you. Maybe I can tell you about it tomorrow?”

Jughead does not find his voice so instead he nods slowly. She winks surreptitiously and walks away, the warmth from her hands staying on his arm. He lets out a breath once she is gone, clasping a hand on his chest. It feels as if his heart had run a marathon.

The show is on a Friday, which means that instead of studying, the students are teetering about _Carrie_. Even Jughead himself is itching for the day to end. A large part of him hates the impatience, since when does he _like_ musicals? Always so dramatic with romantic love. But there is also the tiny portion of him that slaps him with the truth, that he wants to see Veronica light up the stage one more time.

The nervousness he is feeling is also attributed to the fact that Veronica told him she would explain everything. He is flattered, he realizes during AP English, that out of everyone it is Jughead who she wants to talk about this to. Maybe the reason is because he is too nosy for his own good, but in his own way, he really does care about Veronica Lodge.

As lunchtime rolls around, he walks to his locker to deposit his books.

“Jughead,” someone speaks from beside his locker. It is Veronica with her pursed lips and a decent blush. She looks at him not as if a burden for her to talk to, but someone she honestly wants to confide in. His heart shoots up to his throat. “Want to get lunch together?”

He forces his face to cooldown. “Uh, yeah, sure. Are Betty and Archie coming?”

Her smile grows, looking too amused for his liking. “No, I told them you and I need to talk.”

“Uh, okay, I’ll just…” Jughead swallows the heart in his throat. He opens his locker to hide his surprise, trying to busy himself by pushing all his readings in it. In his mind, everything has gone overdrive: he had not expected that she would be cornering him during lunchtime.

Finally, he closes the locker and turns to her. “Let’s go.”

They walk towards the cafeteria, a comfortable silence enveloping them. To Jughead, Veronica has always been a friend of a friend, so although he tries his best to talk to her, sometimes they run out of topics to converse. He thinks it is his fault as he never tried to push the boundaries they made. If anything, Jughead is intimidated by her; always so prim and proper, certainly a New York socialite with her pearls and designer heels. Breathing the same air around her makes him feel smaller than he already does.

Nothing about her is intimidating right now, however.

“So, Jug,” she starts, “I know we’re more of friends by association, but it feels that we have a deep understanding of each other.”

“What do you mean?” he asks, glancing at her.

“I was thinking last night and, I have to say, we’re more alike than I realized,” she says. When she talks, her whole body talks as well: she uses her hands to gesture, her head bounces, and her eyes dart around. He finds himself fascinated as she continues, “I mean, both our fathers went to prison (mine currently is). Our mothers are basically strangers to us, and we both feel like we have a destiny to assume. Mine being, I take over Lodge Industries and you taking over the Serpents.”

“You know a lot about me despite being friends by association,” Jughead accuses, but there is no heat in his voice.

Veronica rolls her eyes. “I mean, Betty never shuts up about you. She’s always worried—I tease her all the time that she has a crush on you.”

Jughead expects himself to stutter or react elatedly to her statement. He searches himself and finds only disbelief, hope squashed in the pits of his stomach. He admits to her, figuring that Veronica would have known if he lied, “I had a crush on her almost my entire childhood.”

She grins, “ _Obviously_. Betty’s an angel; _everyone_ had a crush on her.”

“Even you?” he asks.

“Even me,” she says softly, gazing sweetly at him. His breath hitches at the rare sight of gentleness reserved usually for others.

They enter the cafeteria. Some students stare, of course they do, I mean, he is walking with _the_ Veronica Lodge. They also make for an unlikely pair: the school loner and the transferee, walking side by side without the usual core four. But as Veronica steps closer to him when they fall in line, her expensive perfume fanning his face, Jughead finds himself wondering if they also make for an unlikely couple.

Once they pay for their lunches, they walk to a secluded table at the corner. It is not her usual table, but Jughead has spent many lunch hours there, especially when both Betty and Archie are busy. No one likes sitting in that specific corner as natural light does not hit it, and the shadows are prominent, making the area a little colder than the rest of the room. They settle in, Veronica shivering when her butt lands on the seat. Jughead is used to the cold, so he offers his fleece denim jacket. She takes it gratefully.

“So, I don’t know where to start, actually,” Veronica says. She takes a bite out of the pudding cup and swallows it before continuing, “I mean, I literally have never told it to anyone.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Jughead says quickly. Heat rises from his cheeks as he mutters, “I shouldn’t have cornered you like that. I guess you can say I wanted to form a truce of some sorts.”

“A truce?” she asks amusingly.

“I mean, we technically never had a decent conversation until now,” he points out, “maybe we can start on being friends, at least?”

Her small smile has grown into a full-blown grin. Laughing, she teases, “I didn’t know Jughead Jones could be this sweet. This must be the side that Betty always gets.”

His cheeks burn up. Coughing as to not let her notice, he replies, “Well, it’s the side my friends always get.”

It could be his imagination, but Veronica’s cheeks turn brighter. She considers his response and lets out a big breath, he sees the steadiness in her eyes. Her next words are serious, “I had a crappy childhood. Lots of people assume I’m a genius at everything, but I’m only like this because I was raised to be perfect.”

Jughead furrows his eyebrows with worry. She does not notice it, continues on with her story, “I mean, it’s not as if everything’s _that_ bad. I had extra lessons after school, sure, and I suppose I felt a lot of pressure from daddy. He loves me, I know that, but… there were a few times… when I didn’t perform well, he…”

The glassy look in her eyes makes him clasp the back of her hand. Surprised, she looks back to him, and he shakes his head in turn, telling her that she does not need to go further. Instead, he speaks up, “I know. You’re right: we’re a lot alike than we realized.”

She gasps softly, “Oh, Jughead…”

“Our fathers weren’t the best, but I think what’s most important is that they’re not hurting us now,” he says. He thinks about his own father, FP Jones, who is now sober and attending AA meetings. He thinks of the past, dark and smelly, hopeless and desperate, and it all feels like a lifetime ago. Veronica turns her hand and holds his tightly.

“Thanks, Jug,” Veronica almost whispers. Her eyes say much more, and it humbles him.

“No problem,” he replies just as quietly. He likes the way her hand fits in his, it feels like the beginning of a better friendship.

The show starts at six pm, and so Jughead loiters around the theater as they ready to set up for tonight. Kevin raises his eyebrow at his attendance but does not bother interrogating him. Instead, the dark-haired boy fiddles with his camera, pretending to himself that he is here to take pictures for Blue and Gold.

Archie walks up to him, a knowing smile on his face. “Hey, Jug.”

“Arch, good luck with your show tonight,” Jughead greets. He smiles a friendly one in return, clasping his small shoulder.

“Yeah, I have a good feeling about tonight,” the redhead bops his head. A glint in his brown eyes makes his stomach drop. He drops the bomb, “I saw you and Ronnie holding hands during lunch.”

His cheeks burn. “Uh, no, she was just telling me something.”

“You two would make a great couple,” his best friend chuckles. Jughead widens his eyes and chokes on air because he is taken aback. Archie looks more amused than he is concerned.

“W-what?” he coughs out. “Where did you get that idea?”

If possible, Archie’s grin widens. He throws an arm around Jughead, admitting, “You have a crush on Ronnie, Jug. Don’t deny it.”

Why is the theater suddenly so hot? His palms are so sweaty, his breathing staggering—Jughead does not know where this nervousness came from… is he actually…? Shaking unnatural thought off his head, Jughead huffs, “I don’t have a crush on anyone, Arch. Don’t be stupid.”

“Right,” he says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He pats Jughead’s back before moving apart from him. A commotion happens on the stage, causing both to turn at the sudden noise. Archie frowns before turning back to Jughead, “Don’t be so repulsed by the idea, Jug. I haven’t seen you care this much about someone that isn’t me or Betts.”

Jughead keeps quiet. He cares about others, cares about Toni and the other Southside students, because they had always made him feel at home. The atmosphere from the Northsiders is different, always with their heads high, always picture perfect. Both Archie and Betty unfortunately fall to that spectrum, a life of privilege and sunshine. But Veronica… she has a hardness to her, a child forced into adulthood a little too early. It reminds him of his friends from the Southside, and he thinks she needs a friend who can empathize with her almost entirely. He stares down at the hand that was intertwined with hers earlier, his heart skipping a beat.

“Have to go, Jug,” Archie mumbles out. His eyes meet Jughead’s gaze and he encourages him, “Think about what I said. I’ll see you after.”

“Good luck, bud,” Jughead mutters, but Archie has already jogged away. He decides to take seat and wait for the show to start.

The show is marvelous, of course, earning a standing ovation from everyone in the audience. Jughead reviews the pictures he had took of the musical. He presses the button, a growing dread bubbling in the pits of his stomach. The pictures come and go, and he is embarrassed by the common theme in most of them: Veronica Lodge at their focal point.

His whole body is hot. He hides his face in his hand, begrudgingly accepting that maybe perhaps he has a teeny tiny crush on Veronica.

The four friends celebrate in Pop’s, digging their faces in milkshakes, fries, and burgers. Jughead is happiest with food, so any disturbing thoughts of him and Veronica have washed away.

“How are you able to stomach all that?” Veronica says in disbelief as Jughead’s chewing through his third burger. She is seated next to him in their usual booth. He can feel the heat radiating off her; it makes him want to blush.

He swallows, but he speaks with a slur, “My stomach is a black hole.”

Archie and Betty laugh together from across them. Undoubtedly, the two have a certain memory flitting in their minds. Betty is the first to giggle and Betty is the first to break and tell the story, “Pop’s hosted a hotdog contest when we were kids. Jughead’s black hole of a stomach almost ran Pop’s out of business.”

The mentioned person pulls his beanie down, trying to hide as the rest laugh. Grumbling, he mutters, “I’m glad everyone enjoys my misery.”

“All you do is misery, Jones,” Veronica snickers, eyes glinting with affection. Far from the verbal sparring they usually do, their rapport is friendlier, and it causes a fuzzy sensation in Jughead’s chest.

“Oh, look!” Betty cries out suddenly. She holds her phone up for everyone to see, “Kev just uploaded the whole show! I can’t wait to watch it tonight.”

“No offense, Betts, but aren’t you tired of hearing the songs again?” Archie asks as Betty puts down her phone. He finishes off the rest of his burger, glaring at Jughead when the said man steals some of his fries.

“I just want to see how it all looked, everyone said it was amazing, but I wanted to be sure…” Betty trails off, absently sipping on her strawberry shake. She suddenly snaps up and points a finger at Jughead. “This reminds me; send me the pictures tonight, Juggie? I need to pick some for the Blue and Gold.”

Jughead chokes on the fries he had stolen, earning a smug look from Archie, and concerned looks from the two girls. Veronica pats his back worryingly, sending shivers down his back. He breathes out after recovering, “Yeah, I’ll send it when I get home.”

Betty beams. Her phone vibrates on the table, and she reaches to check her notifications. Sadness envelopes her eyes and she pouts at the screen, “Sorry, guys, have to cut it short. My mom’s calling.”

“Better hurry,” Jughead speaks, “Hell hath no fury like Mama Cooper.”

“I’ll give you a ride, Betts,” Archie says. The two prepare to stand up and leave.

Betty glances at Veronica, the latter shaking her head. Archie, meanwhile, is not subtle with his expression, pointing at Veronica with his eyes and whispering, ‘go get her!’ Jughead scowls, feeling like a child being ordered around by his mother. He does not know if the girls saw it, but Jughead has shirked away, cursing Archie in his head. Finally, the two neighbors bid their goodbyes, some hugs and handshakes thrown around. They watch Betty and Archie leave.

“You don’t have a curfew, I’m assuming?” Jughead starts.

“The night’s still early,” Veronica replies, “I’m still on New York time.”

They both share a soft smile. She turns to him and asks, “How was the musical?”

He shrugs, “It was good. Better than any school production I’ve ever seen.”

“I was kind of nervous,” she admits, “I think I screwed up a bit in my number.”

Jughead shakes his head adamantly. “No, no… you were perfect.”

A healthy blush covers her face, and he finds his cheeks aching from all the grinning he’s done. He thinks of Archie and his last words.

“Can I see the pictures you took?” she asks. She breaks off their eye contact, choosing to sip on her chocolate milkshake.

His neck starts to redden. He mumbles, “Uh… I’ll just send them to you later.”

She furrows her eyebrows, shooting a hurt look in his direction. Disappointment fills her features. “Oh…”

“It’s not what you think!” he yelps, she flinches out of her reverie. Muttering a quick apology and hanging his head down, “I’m just not confident with what I shot.”

She scoffs, a look of disbelief on her eyes. “Jug, _you_ never let Betty shoot pictures for Blue and Gold. If that’s not being assertive with your photography, then I don’t know what is.”

Why, in God’s name, does everything feel suddenly hot? March is barely starting and yet his pits are like pools and his face is probably a burnt mess right now. He huffs, feeling very defensive, “Well, Betty’s a horrible shot.”

She rolls her eyes. “That does not contradict my statement.”

He glares at her. “I just don’t want anyone to see them yet.”

Veronica frowns. “I’m not _that_ much of a snob. It’s fine if they’re not edited.”

Jughead sighs. He turns his body to face her, arm across the couch and his left leg tucked under her right. He confesses, realizing that she will never let this go, “It’s just that, if you see them, you’d never look at me the same.”

He can tell she is trying hard not to laugh. He raises his eyebrows, and she cannot hold it anymore: she bursts out giggling. In between, she manages to say, “I’m sorry, that was _so_ dramatic.”

“I’m serious, V,” he grumbles, waiting for her to calm down.

“Okay, okay,” she hums. The laughter that started subsides, and she turns to him as well. She mirrors his pose, their arms right beside each other. Veronica says, “I can handle it, Jug. I mean, we just told each other our deepest secret. Why not this?”

He purses his lips. Seeing this, Veronica’s eyes flicker and she changes her expression. She puts on her doe eyes and a pout; it is her famous puppy face. He remembers that she often directs at Archie or Kevin, whenever she requires something from them (Betty always seem to be in in the schemes Veronica cooks). Never to Jughead, never to him who has lived in the corner of the room all his life.

Groaning, he tosses her the camera. “Don’t laugh.”

She gleefully squeals and turns on the camera. Jughead watches her gleeful expression somber down with each passing picture. Dread bubbles again in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh my god,” Veronica mutters. Jughead closes his eyes, prepares for the worst. She grabs his arms and that makes him open his eyes: face-to-face with an ecstatic Lodge. Laughing, she tells him, “You have a crush on me!”

Hearing the words out loud makes it more real. He does not bother contradicting the statement, shocking himself at his rational decision. Meanwhile, she’s picked up the camera again, softly analyzing each one. She mumbles out, “These are really great, Jug.”

“What’s not really great is when I send these to Betty,” he speaks hoarsely.

Her face breaks into a smile, one that crinkles the edges around her eyes. Jughead finds himself smiling back. She does not bring it up again, his tiny crush on her, instead they talk about anything and everything. He prefers this.

* * *

Summer is near when she approaches the topic again.

They are hanging around the student lounge, both on their breaks. Nowadays, it seems Jughead cannot be apart from her, always hovering, always there in her need. Betty and Archie often shoot knowing looks at his direction whenever Jughead stares longingly at the raven-haired princess. Sometimes, he finds his confidence and his fingers trail on her arm, her goosebumps grazing on his skin. This makes him sigh; touching Veronica Lodge is by far the most addicting thing he has done.

“So, Jug,” Veronica hums, putting down her book, _The Catcher in the Rye_. “I was thinking.”

“Oh, that doesn’t bode too well for me,” Jughead says. He leans back on the couch they are sharing, casually slinging his arm around the couch, anything to touch her.

“Ha-ha,” she quips. They face each other, amusement written on their faces. Jughead gestures for her to continue, so she does, “Well, I was wondering—hoping, actually—when are you going to take your crush on a date?”

Jughead freezes, Veronica laughs at the incredulous look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda rushed sorry. ive always wanted to write a fic about the parellels between veronica and chris. its an AU where theyre actually teenagers and focused on normal stuff. if its kind of OOC, im sorry bout that. ive always preferred jughead as an awkward char from s1 rather than the badass gang leader soo hope you liked it! thanks for reading <3


End file.
